Emotions?
by The Guy in the Background
Summary: Nicole realizes that she does feel. It may take a certain bubbly two-tailed fox to do it though. If you are in the mood for a feel-good one-shot, this is the story for you!


**Here is a one-shot, of Nicole. Because how many Nicole stories are there? Honestly? What a cool character but nobody takes advantage of that? Look! Tails again!**

...

Sally had always told me how "in love" she was with Sonic. But how hard it was, because of his free and easy nature. I had always admired that about him. But back to the point. It was very confusing to hear that she "loved" Sonic. I am a computer, capable of emotions, supposedly. But how do I know if I am feeling is what I think I am feeling? I don't know what love is. So how can I respond to what Sally tells me? Generally when she brings up the subject, I just nod my head and sigh. Artificially of course, I don't breathe so don't sigh naturally. Not understanding emotions, but having them? Infuriating!

Wait, I obviously understand anger! I guess that is a step forward, or backward. Perhaps if Sally explained in greater detail? I dunno?

I must feel something! After all, everybody says I am capable of emotions, but I am just a computer. It is like they expect too much of me. How can I do that?

The door opened.

Looks like somebody found me in my usual moping sessions in the storage closet.

"What the heck are you doing in here Nicole?" Tails asked. He had a very cutely curious face.

"I...n-nothing." I stuttered, keeping my head down. I tried not to make eye-contact with him. His face looked hurt, and it hurt me.

"Are you OK? You really don't look it. You need to go outside in the sun, maybe have some fun! Sonic and the rest of the freedom fighters are playing a game of baseball. In case you are wondering, I came here to grab the bat. Knuckles broke the other one. I think you should come out and join us." Tails insisted, I shook my head no. "Why?"

"You guys expect too much, I am just a computer! I can't feel! I don't know what fun is!" I shouted. Then started crying, I did not even know I could cry till now. I looked away again, his face looked even more hurt now. Also, now I was hurt.

"Of course you can feel Nicole." Tails insisted. "You just shouted at me with obvious anger." He continued. Then picked me up off the ground into a standing position next to him. He gave me a reassuring pat on the back and lifted my head to make eye-contact with him. He did not look hurt anymore. "And you are angry because you're depressed." He looked at me with great detail. It was kind of creepy, but in a good way. "Why are you depressed Nicole?"

"I don't know." I said flatly. Putting my head down again. I heard Tails sigh heavily.

"Because you think you can't feel?" He said. Poking my head. I quickly tilted my head up.

"What was that for? Also, I know I can't feel. If I could feel, I would not feel so confused about feeling." I realized how greatly that statement just conflicted with itself. I sighed, artificially, with my stupid sad attempt to be closer to what a Mobian is.

"You can obviously feel Nicole. Not just touch either, you were crying just a while ago! Computers don't cry." I put my head down again, now I am a freak too? "Because you are not just a computer, you are a person, trapped inside a computer." He tilted my head at him again. "It helps when you make eye-contact with people, it shows that you are listening." He said. He had a very positive look in his eyes. I really enjoyed looking at them. But I did not let that keep me from proving my point. I put on a stern face.

"What is fun? What is happy?" I asked. He smiled.

"Stop doubting yourself, you already know." He said smoothly and confidently, I snorted.

"How would you know! You aren't what I am!" I raised my voice at him again. I let my ears flop down, I was not angry with him, even though I wanted to be.

"Listen, what do you _think_ happy is?" He said, I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." I said frustratingly. My face got more stern, I really was starting to get angry now.

"That means you do! Feelings are too hard to describe. If you were just a computer, you would have given me your best answer. Since you responded with an 'I don't know' that means you can feel." He continued to reassure me as much as possible. I still didn't get it.

"What's love?" I asked, this time hopeful for a confident answer. Tails looked very thoughtful, obviously thinking of an answer. "Sally has always spoken with me about how she loves Sonic, or how she loves her family. I have neither a significant other or family. I want to know what love is." I said

"That's a song." Tails interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"Nevermind, that has no correlation." Tails said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "Your friends love you Nicole, me, Sally, Sonic, and the rest of us. We all love you like family. Also, we recognize your rapidly evolving emotions, and your doubts about yourself." At this point I had been pulled on my feet and was being dragged outside. "You need to stop denying your rights to emotions, it is not good for you Nicole." Tails insisted.

I was outside at this point, running along with Tails. He was the right person to talk to about this. "You do?"

He looked at me an nodded. "Of course Nicole, I'm you friend, why would I not love you?" Tails said confidently.

"Not the way Sonic and Sally do though." I said, my face was feeling warm. I also felt, hopeful?

"Well, that has not been decided yet, I don't know you well enough. I'd be happy to go out sometime though, I have an open mind." Tails said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

I began to realize, we were already at the baseball field. Time flies in an interesting conversation I suppose. I could see all of the freedom fighters and many friends. I looked at Sally and she smiled at me, everybody did. Even...Mina, she smiled at me too. My heart warmed, they do care for me. Even Mina does, after that...song...and its subliminal meanings.

"Look who Tails brought back!" Sonic said, rushing up to the two of us. He poked our hands, which we were still holding, he was smiling as he did so. I quickly withdrew my hand and turned, smiling once nobody could see my face.

...

**How is that for a cute one-shot? Huh? In case you are wondering, this takes place a while after that whole Mina singing that song that suggested terrible things about Nicole. If you don't read the Archie comics you haven't a clue what is going on. This one only took me an hour to type up! ;) Record timing!  
><strong>

**~The Guy in the Background~**


End file.
